Destiny
by Immortal Horse
Summary: Five orbs that hold parts of Rulus' soul are scattered across the five regions. But two are found by Team Rocket! With ultimate destruction for the world hanging in the balance, the CoLs team up once more to save the world! Can they do it? Or will Giovanni suceed? rating may change to T
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! And knowing my luck I never will. I do own the CoLs!**

Destiny

"_It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped" - Anthony Robbins_

Prologue

(Unknown place)

"Sir! I have the results you wanted!"

"I am not a patient man Dr. Genoside, what is the result!"

"Test subject X005 was more powerful than any Pokémon captured in a dark ball! The orbs could be the answer! If we can perfect the process, three Pokémon could easily match the strength of Mew!"

Chapter 1

Beginning the quest

_'Son of Rainbow shall rise again,_

_Daughter of Flower shall be known,_

_Evil shall take the one you hold dear,_

_So Daughter of All beware!'_

Darkra looked at the prophecy again, it wasn't much but there was underlining tone of warning to it. She sighed angrily and punched the wall, it had been 3 months and she still couldn't find him, every lead she tried turned out to be a deadend.

"Why can't I find you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face "why!"

"You know Darkra, studying the prophecy isn't gonna help you much, you've done every night for the past 3 months!" Diena's voice broke the dreaded silence that had fallen after Darkra's outburst

The light haired daughter of Darkrai turned and glared at her friend "he has to be back Di, I know he's back and I'm gonna find him!" she snapped

"No need to get all defensive Darkra, I'm only stating the facts" Diena put up her hands in front of her, palms facing Darkra

Darkra only snorted and turned back to the stone wall, her right hand tracing the name she knew so well.

"Come on Darkra, Rachel's stepdad is making dinner and she invited us" Diena pulled on her friends arms and led her out into the cold night air "it'll be good for you to take a break"

"only because you insist" Darkra muttered darkly

OOOOO

It was a quiet night in Snowpoint city, as Brandon, his wife Grace, Rachel, Diena and Darkra sat down to eat dinner.

"If Giratina and Darkrai face off against each other, I think Giratina would win hands down" Diena declared, interrupting the awkward silence that had fallen

Rachel stopped eating for a moment, swallowed her food before rising to Diena's challenge "I think you're wrong, Regigigas could totally kick Giratina's and Darkrai's butts!"

"Not a chance, Darkrai's ablity, Bad Dreams, reduced foes HP by 1/8 every turn the foe is asleep! And Darkrai could totally use Dark Void!" Darkra put in

"You talk a lot, but can you prove what you say?" Diena asked, smirking

"You won't be talking much by the time I'm done with you" Rachel retorted

Rachel's mom, Grace looked at Brandon and sighed before turning to the 3 CoLs "As much as I'm sure you'd love to continue this discussion, you have to know that parents aren't invincible."

"Don't worry, you two, Brandon knows our secret" Rachel piped up at Diena's and Darkra's expression

The two glanced at each other and Darkra mumbled "worst kept secret. Ever"

Then to Diena's embarrassment, her pokegear started ringing, "excuse me" she walked a little way away

"Soooo, Rachel, are you entering the Sinnoh league?" Darkra asked

"Yup, I just got the beacon badge last week, so I've got two months to train" Rachel grinned at her friend

"That's great, I can give you Rayia's number and she's always looking for a challenge" Darkra offered

"That'd be great, and my team would benefit from battling her, seeing how she evolved."

"Bad news Darkra, Cynthia has called us in as consultants and Ariana, you and I are needed to help." Diena said, coming back to the table "we got a meeting with her in ten minutes, so we need to go now!"

"Alright, we'd better go pick Ariana up" Darkra stood up "as much as we'd love to stay and finish dinner, we have to be on the other side of Sinnoh"

"Good luck!" Rachel called as Darkra and Diena shadow traveled away

Meanwhile…

A girl hardly older than 16 ran along the long halls of a base and when she heard voices, she quickly hid in a closet

"Where did that brat go?"

"Come on! The boss will have our hides if we let her escape"

The girl placed her hand on her heart as she tried to calm herself down; she was terrified and excited at the same time. She peeked out the door and to her relief, it was empty!

She crept out and resumed her running down a hall; take a right, up some stairs and down more halls. She was nearly at an exit when she heard somebody shout "THERE SHE IS!"

The girl burst though the exit where about 50 grunts waited for her, she knew it was too good that all the halls were empty.

"Capture her!" someone yelled

The girl felt something inside snap, she would NOT be captured and they would pay! She glared at them and heard mutters

"She's glowing?"

"It's a, a, a freak!"

"H-h-h-how?"

Then a bright light blinded her for only a moment, but when it was gone, it looked like a bomb exploded! There were scorch marks everywhere and dead or unconscious bodies scattered. She didn't even spare them a glance as she ran though the now torn gate and into the thick forest and to freedom.

As she left, a grunt came to and said in a walkie-talkie "sir, X004 unlocked its power"

Back with Diena and Darkra…

"What up Cynth?" Diena asked and she sat in one of the chairs in Cynthia's office,

The blonde champion only shot her an annoyed look as she stood up from behind her desk and became to pace in front of a window

"Greetings great warrior" Ariana greeted her

Darkra raised an eyebrow at her friend and so did Cynthia

"We caught her in the middle of watching Thor" Diena offered "again"

"I like that movie" Ariana defended herself

Cynthia pinched the bridge of her nose "I really don't care, Lance has informed me that TR is working on something big and he requested back-up"

"So, you volunteered us" Darkra finished, leaning against the chair Diena sat on

"Yes, from what he sent to me, you three were the best choices" was her reply "Lance will be expecting you in two days' time at the Celadon diner."

"We'd better pack" Ariana said "we're going to Kanto"

"Maybe I can look for _him_ while we're there" Darkra added

"Be careful, if Lance requests back-up, it's never good" Cynthia warned them "He'll debrief you when you get there"

"Eh" Diena shrugged "what's the worst that can happen?"

"Famous last word, Di, famous last words" Darkra told her

To Be Continued…

What happens next? Who is Darkra looking for? And who is that girl?

Questions will be answer in the next chapter of Destiny: Arrival:

_The three have arrived in Kanto, to be greeted by Lance, the Kanto and Johto champion. He reveals TR's plans and they plan for the first raid._

_ Meanwhile, Caleb finds the girl and is entangled in her past, a past which is filled with horror and betrayal…_

**Sorry it took so long to upload, computer problems. But here is the first chapter and please review**


	2. Arrival

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! And knowing my luck I never will. I do own the CoLs!**

Destiny

"Actions are the seed of fate deeds grow into destiny." Harry S. Truman

_(Last time)_

"_Eh" Diena shrugged "what's the worst that can happen?"_

"_Famous last word, Di, famous last words" Darkra told her_

Chapter 2:

Arrival

"Di…"

"DI!"

"DIENA!"

"It's Di-ena! Not Die-na! Get it right!"

Ariana sighed as she leaned against the ship's railing, Darkra and Diena was at it… again.

"can't you two just SHUT UP!" the daughter of Arceus all but roared

There was silence for a moment before Darkra and Diena said in unison "meanie"

"Attention, we will be arriving at the vermillion city harbor in about one hour…" Ariana tuned out the rest of the announcement as she stared into the sea

"Ariana" a small voice said from beside her, the silvery blonde haired girl whipped around to see…

"Kay!" she exclaimed, hugging the small girl "I thought you were… you know, dead"

Kay gave a small smile "not exactly, but listen well daughter of Arceus; two are missing three remain hidden. Great hatred they held scattered throughout the lands. Least one more is found, nothing can stop the beast in shape of a man."

Ariana was puzzled "what do you mean 'the beast in shape of a man'?"

"Don't forget what I said, the world's fate rests upon choices we make Ariana" she faded leaving Ariana utterly befuddled

"ARIANA!" Diena shouted, waving her hand in front of her face "you still with us?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah" Ariana said shaking her head

Darkra looked concerned "you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I have" the daughter of Arceus mumbled, she looked down at the deck before looking at her friends

Meanwhile with Caleb…

Caleb was tending to his garden when he heard a frightened scream; he quickly got up, grabbed a pokeball and ran towards the voice. He quickly ran though some bushes and saw a girl cornered by three houndooms

"Meganium! Use earthquake!" Caleb yelled, throwing the pokeball and his trusty partner, Meganium stomped on the ground and created an earthquake, the houndooms lost their footing as the ground shook "now AncientPower!" rocks around meganium floated up and had a blue aura around them, the Pokémon shot them at the houndooms and they ran off, whimpering.

Caleb rushed to the girl's side and checked her pulse "she's alive" he told Meganium who looked at the girl worriedly

"Meg" Meganium walked over to her master who had picked up the girl

"Let's go back to the cabin" he told the grass type

Back with Ariana, Darkra and Diena…

"So, you saw Kay?" Darkra clarified "but didn't she die? Murdered by a Team Aqua member?"

"Yes, she said she wasn't exactly dead, how can that be?" Ariana asked

"Shortly after she died, Kyogre in her grief, challenged Giratina for Kay's soul and she won" Diena said slowly, "it's rare, but if a CoL dies, sometimes their spirit is connected to their parent's domain. Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, something about 'the beast in shape of a man' and two missing…" Ariana started

"Tell me what she said! Word for word!" Darkra hissed

"'two are missing three remain hidden. Great hatred they held scattered throughout the lands. Least one more is found, nothing can stop the beast in shape of a man'" Ariana said "but that doesn't make sense…"

"Shows how little you know" Darkra said "I'll explain what it means later, I see lance and he looks grim."

OOO

Lance sighed again and checked his watch, Cynthia said they'd be here soon, but the red haired champion was getting worried

"ELLO!" a voice said brightly in front of him, he looked up to see three teens, the one in the middle had slivery platinum blonde hair that hung loose on her back and reached her waist and she had dullish red eyes. She wore a simple white tank top, light blue shorts, brown sandals, a green necklace, a yellow belt, a small yellow hair bow and a brown fanny pack.

The girl to the right of her had blonde hair in a pixie cut, dull red eyes and fair skin. She wore a grey bandanna, a grey shirt, a yellow jacket, dark grey pants, a red belt and black shoes.

The girl on the other side had very pale blonde hair; it was almost white, ice blue eyes and very fair skin. She wore a black dress that reached mid-thigh, dark grey leggings, black boots and a red scarf.

"I'm Ariana" the girl in the middle said "Cynthia sent us" lance gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of her [the girl's] name

"And I'm Diena" the girl on Ariana's right chirped

The final girl gave lance a glare, her expression cold "Darkra" she said icily

"Don't worry 'bout Darkra" Diena said "it takes a while before she warms up" to herself she muttered "about a hundred years"

Lance looked around "follow me" he said

Meanwhile…

The girl shot up, sweating heavily and panting, she glanced around the room, hoping there was something, anything to show that she wasn't in captivity…

"Hello" a quiet voice said she whipped her head to her right and saw him; he had longish pale green hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a light green shirt with dark green shorts and went barefoot

'Not to mention, he's hot' her inner 'girly' voice whispered

"Who are you?" she asked softly "what do you want?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her

"Who are you?" she asked a little louder

He looked a bit abashed "I'm Caleb, and you are?"

"You know who I am!" she snapped

He only shook his head "I don't, unless you tell me" Caleb took another step closer

"Don't lie to me! I know who you are! You want to hurt me! But you can't! You can't keep me prisoner!" she snapped, she started glowing a bright yellowish color and before it filled her vision, she saw Caleb widen his eyes…

Back with Lance and crew…

"so team Rocket found something that enhances Pokémon's abilities but are having some trouble and if we allow them to figure out how it works they would take over the world? I got that all right?" Diena recapped

Lance nodded "yes, they must not be allowed to figure it out. From an inside source, we have the location of one of the many labs that research it. It won't be much but it's what we have" Lance told them grimly

The four of them were in Lance's office, spread over a map of the kanto/johto region with various marks on it.

"If we knew where more labs were, we could organize an attack and strike four of them at once, create a lot of confusion and more people will be suspected as the traitor." Darkra said, she faced Lance "I know someone who can give us the location of three more labs

Lance nodded "while you do that, Ariana and I can discuss details"

"I'll go with Darkra" Diena piped up

Lance nodded and the daughters of Giratina and Darkrai quickly walked out of the room

"Well, you were more open" Diena joked

"mh" Darkra shrugged she glanced around to see if anyone was watching

"So where to?" Diena asked as Darkra grabbed her wrist

"To visit an old friend" Darkra smiled sadistly as she stepped into the shadow and travelled away

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Wonder who Darkra's old friend is? Well, you'll have to wait! As always, please review! Why do we say that? It doesn't really seem to work? Eh**

**Next time in Destiny:**

_**Darkra, Diena, Ariana and lance launch their raids but the prophecy looks like it's coming true!**_

_**As they are doing that, Caleb and the girl warm up, but evil is on the hozion…**_


End file.
